Le combat n'est pas terminé
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: La vie est tranquille pour Harry Potter après la mort de Sirius Black, cependant comme le jeune Potter ne fait rien comme les autres, à moins que ce ne soit Voldemort à qui il manque une case, il est transporté dans un autre endroit afin de participer à un jeu mortel, dans lequel il devra survivre.
1. Prologue

En sixième tout était à peu près facile pour Harry Potter, malgré la mort de son parrain l'année juste avant on pouvait dire qu'il était à peu près heureux, il était certes plus maussade, plus rêveur, mais il savait que ses amis le soutenaient dans cette épreuve qu'était la perte du dernier membre de sa famille, qu'il aimait, les Dursley ne rentraient bien évidemment pas dans cette catégorie.

Les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes posées sur le nez, le jeune brun déambulait dans les couloirs en compagnie d'Hermione qui ne cessait de s'extasier devant le cadeau que lui avait offert Victor Krum, un livre très rare parlant potions, il y a plus de 100 ans, Harry l'écoutait d'une seule oreille, rêvant lui aussi à un compagnon lui offrant mille et un présent, cependant le jeune homme de 15 ans ne se faisait pas d'idée, vu qu'il était célèbre il y avait de fortes chances pour que chaque homme qui se présentent à lui rêvent plus de sa fortune et sa célébrité plutôt que lui en tant que jeune Potter.

« Et devine quoi !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas doué en devinette Mione. _Déclara simplement Harry d'une voix penaude._

-Victor pense s'inscrire à Poudlard, dès l'année prochaine !

-Mais, Durmstrang ne lui plait pas ?

-Si, beaucoup même. C'est juste qu'il pense le faire, afin de pouvoir retirer sa sœur de toute cette … mauvaise ambiance qui y règne, il n'a qu'un an de plus que nous alors.

-C'est depuis que Voldemort est revenu … il fallait bien s'attendre à ce que son influence revienne dans l'école de Victor.

-Exact. Il pensait demander un poste d'assistant ici, quand il aurait fini ses études. Comme ça il pourrait garder un œil sur sa sœur.

-C'est une bonne idée. Et puis tu seras là pour le soutenir.

-Toi aussi, il t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

-Moi aussi je l'aime bien, et puis je lui ai déjà fait la leçon de morale sur le comme quoi il te ferait mal, il irait en enfer.

-Je ne t'imagine pas lui faire de mal Ry. _Déclara Hermione en riant vite suivi du jeune Potter._ Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es trop mince et pas assez musclé pour essayer de lui faire du mal. _Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, sachant comment était bâti le bulgare, avec sa taille fine et délicate il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal en le frappant, c'était une chose évidente._

-Je le sais bien Mione, mais c'était pour le principe, tu es comme une sœur pour moi.

-Au moins je te remercie de me supporter avec Victor. _Le brunette s'approcha et lui posa un bisou sur sa joue._ Pas comme certains …

-Ron est juste jaloux, tu le connais …

-Mais il sort avec Lavande ! Que ce que ça peut lui faire que je sorte avec Victor … ?

-Tu sais très bien que Lavande ne s'intéresse pas au quiddich, et savoir que toi, la belle et l'adorable Hermione sorte avec un prodige de ce sport, doit vraiment le choqué, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Tu trouve toujours les bons mots Harry. Bon si on allait déjeuner ? »

Demanda la brune tout en prenant le bras du jeune Potter pour le conduire à la Grande Salle, ils mangèrent à leur faim avant de retourner en cours. Ronald les avait ignorés de toute la journée, une fois de plus.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre son meilleur ami, il était retourné au stade de leur quatrième année, lorsque le petit brun avait du faire le tournois des trois sorciers, le sorcier savait que le roux était d'une nature jalouse, mais cela avait redoublé depuis le début de leur 5ème année, lorsque Hermione les avait informé qu'elle sortait avec Victor depuis quelques mois, le roux avait littéralement exploser de colère, la traitant de garce et autres jolis noms d'oiseaux, puis il avait demander au brun de choisir son « camp », malgré le fait que Harry puisse lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de camp ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, le Weasley ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et avait décidé que puisque c'était ainsi, il ignorerait les deux membres du trio d'or.

Encore étonné de ce comportement, le jeune Potter l'avait laissé faire, que faire d'autre de toute façon ? Le roux avait cependant commencé à sortir avec Lavande, si Harry avait été désolé du comportement de son ancien ami, il ne lui pardonnait plus à présent, comment pouvait il avoir insulté Hermione ? La fille la plus douce et la plus vertueuse qu'il connaissait ?

Il y avait donc deux types de personnes dans la tour Gryffondor en ce moment, ceux qui pensait que Ron avait raison d'en vouloir à Hermione, et ceux qui trouvait l'attitude du Weasley complètement inapproprié.

En cours de l'histoire de la magie, Harry rêvassa, il n'y avait pas à dire qu'un cours donné par un fantôme était tout sauf intéressant, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui prenait efficacement des notes, comme immunisé contre la capacité soporifique du professeur, Malfoy en prenait de temps en temps, semblait jouer à quelque chose avec son voisin de bureau, Lavande et son amie discutait, apparemment de Ron vu les « Ron-Ron » qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, tous les autres étaient plus ou moins en train de profondément dormir.

Harry s'en désintéressa vite, regardant par la fenêtre les branches d'un arbre situé dans le parc, que ce qu'il avait de s'y prélasser. Au lieu de quoi il devait assister à un cours ennuyeux, par moment il aurait presque souhaité avoir une attaque de Voldemort, juste pour un peu d'action, mais enfin bon, il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas à Poudlard, Poudlard était un lieu où il était en sécurité après tout.

Le soir venu, le jeune brun acheva de lire son devoir, qu'il devait rendre le lendemain à Snape, oh il savait qu'il allait avoir une mauvaise note et que cela ne servait à rien de bien écrire et de se relire, cependant s'il le rendait bien, il saurait éviter une retenue non méritée.

« Harry, attrape ! »

Entendit il, il reconnut la voix de Ron avant qu'un objet rond ne lui fonce dessus, grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, la balle ne fit pas long feu et lui atterrit dans les mains, il eut le temps de voir le sourire sadique du roux avant de sentir un crochet le saisir au ventre.

La sensation d'un porte-loin était reconnaissable entre mille, surtout pour quelqu'un qui détestait ce mode de transport comme Harry.

 **Hors fiction.**

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction ne vient pas (entièrement) de mon cerveau, je remercie Stessy pour son idée n'8 que je me suis permis d'utiliser, avec son accord bien sûr :P

L'action commence réellement au chapitre suivant x) J'aime toujours laisser un passage de flottement avant que la douleur ne commence ~ enfin bon, je vous mets bientôt la suite comme d'habitude tout se fera comme je le peux, vu que je suis maintenant à l'université je ne vous promets rien (si quelqu'un habite à la Réunion vous me le faite savoir hein ? XD)

Donc pour ceux qui en doutaient, oui ce sera bien un couple yaoi, Victor/ Harry ne vous en faite pas hein XD


	2. Chapitre 1: Mise en place des règles

Harry atterrit sur ses fesses violemment sur un sol froid et humide, il se releva vite, attrapant sa baguette et la pointant devant lui, effrayé, il était dans une cellule, sans doute dans un cachot, mais pourquoi Ron avait il fait ça ? Etait-il un traître ? N'était-ce qu'une farce ?

Les questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, tels des cadavres en pleine tempête mais il s'efforça au calme, se souvenant vaguement de la voix de Snape dans sa tête lui ordonnant de ne pas paniquer face au danger, sous peine de mort et d'une grande inattention.

Il se retrouva face à Bellatrix Lestrange, elle-même enfermé dans une autre cellule, la femme ne le regardait pas mais sur le côté, Harry eut alors un constat, ce n'était pas des cellules, mais des cages.

Le brun regarda sur les côtés et vit d'autres sorciers ou personnes sans baguettes se tenir dans d'autres cellules, ces dernières devaient mesurer trois mètres sur deux, ce qui faisait qu'elles étaient très restreintes, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, ni même aucune porte, ce qui fit se poser des questions à Harry.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant la petite fille dans la cage à sa gauche, la fillette avait de grands yeux bleus effrayés et des cheveux châtains, il s'agenouilla et s'approcha le plus possible.

« Hey, salut toi. _Déclara t-il d'une voix douce afin de rassurer l'enfant._

-Où est-ce que je suis ? Et où est ma maman ? Je veux ma maman ! _Cria-t-elle, Harry n'eut pas eu le temps d'entendre plus qu'une voix magiquement amplifiée parvint aux oreilles de tout le monde, et il ne lui fut pas difficile de reconnaître la voix froide et détestée de Voldemort._

-Mes chers amis, vous êtes ici pour une bonne raison. Pour me divertir. _Déclara t-il avant de ricaner, la baguette de Harry était fermement enserrer par une main tremblante, ne trouvant pas la source du bruit le brun s'en inquiéta un peu plus._ Mais bien sûr, je ne serais pas le seul, où serait le plaisir sinon ? Des caméras vont vous filmer 24heures sur 24, du moins jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé mon petit jeu. C'est très simple, vous vous trouvez actuellement dans un manoir, un très grand manoir, il y a dans ce manoir beaucoup de pièges, sortilèges en tout genre, dans le seul but de vous tuer, ou vous faire souffrir. Dans mon immense bonté j'ai quand même laissé quelques … cadeaux pour vous, il faudra bien chercher. Vous êtes 20, certains d'entre vous, sont des moldus sans importance, d'autres des sorciers de sang pur, ou encore, mon ennemi juré. Je ne vous cache pas que tuer le plus d'autres concurrents possibles pourrait vous donner l'avantage de trouver plus de présents que vous ne pouvez le penser. Et maintenant, divertissez moi. »

Acheva le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix froide.

Un mur se présenta face à Harry, séparant une moitié des cages de celles d'en face, il se tourna et fut un moment éblouit par l'immense lumière qui régnait. Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée, c'était un manoir étrange et ils avaient semblent ils été séparés en deux groupes, ils étaient donc dix.

Un homme corpulent le poussa, et grognant dans sa barbe que c'était un jeu stupide et qu'une farce, il apposa sa main sur la poignée de la porte afin de l'abaisser et pouvoir sortir.

Cependant il hurla de douleur tout en retirant le plus rapidement possible sa main de là, il s'était brûlé.

« Mais que ce que c'est que ça … ? Il n'y a-t-il personne pour m'expliquer ? _Un moldu, pensa Harry alors qu'une jeune femme blonde prenait la parole._

-Vous n'êtes pas sorcier n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, que ce que vous racontez ? _La jeune blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sortant elle aussi sa baguette de la poche de son jean. Elle se tourna vers Harry._

-Tu es le jeune Potter, non ? Tu es sans doute le mieux informé que nous dans cette histoire ?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que Voldemort s'ennuie visiblement … on ne devrait pas rester là, c'est un fou dangereux !

-Je suis bien d'accord, il faudrait se séparer, la porte est piégée, il faut qu'on atteigne l'autre côté du manoir.

-Attendez ! Vous n'y croyez tout de même pas ! _Cria le moldu, nullement impressionné par l'immense manoir._

 _-_ Bien sûr que si. Je me nomme Harry James Potter, le monde de la magie existe et actuellement, Voldemort nous retient prisonnier dans un manoir, il a annoncé le but de cette manœuvre plus tôt et il n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, comme si je vais croire un gamin comme toi ! »

Les moldus se rassemblèrent derrière l'homme, ils étaient au nombre de 7, ce qui laissait la fillette, la femme et Harry dans leur coin.

La petite fille s'était rapproché d'Harry et agrippait son poignet comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle n'avait pas totalement tort sur ce point soit dit en passant.

Tenant toujours la main de la fillette, Harry s'éloigna et attrapa un parapluie qui traînait par là, il se dirigea vers la pièce de droite et poussa la porte grâce à l'objet, trois sort de couleur violet se dirigèrent vers eux, les yeux écarquillés de surprise le jeune brun sauta sur le côté, entraînant dans son passage la fillette à en faire de même, les trois sorts atterrirent sur le mur en face, chacun s'étant écartés face aux trois sorts, le mur explosa sous le choc, ne laissant qu'un vestige fumant derrière lui.

Ne s'attardant pas au même endroit, le jeune Potter se releva et l'enfant qui le suivait par la même occasion tout en regardant au travers de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, il faisait noir dans la pièce, entièrement et la lumière du hall ne semblait pas atteindre l'endroit, faisant un mouvement de poignet, Harry lança un lumos dans la pièce.

Cette dernière semblait plus que normale, c'était un salon, il y avait des livres dans la bibliothèque, le jeune Potter lança un nouveau sort afin de pouvoir tirer les rideaux et cette fois la lumière blafarde vint éclairer les lieux. Ne déceler aucun autre piège, Harry y entra, suivit de la petite fille.

Il alluma les diverses bougies présentes et lançant un dernier regard vers la porte, la referma d'un coup de baguette, même un sort ne pourrait l'ouvrir.

« Vous n'allez pas laisser ces moldus dehors Potter ?

-Ces moldus ne seront rien de plus qu'une gêne ! _S'écria le petit brun en direction de la femme blonde. Il se rappelait cruellement la mort de son parrain et si lui et la petite fille qu'il avait prit sous son aile pouvait être sauvés, et bien tant mieux._ Ils n'y connaissent rien à la magie, ils sont condamnés, Voldemort doit le savoir pertinemment !

-Alors pourquoi les avoir emmenés ici ? Dans quel but … il ne leur laisse aucune chance de gagner !

-A nous non plus. _L'attention du jeune sorcier se tourna vers la petite fille qui était avec lui depuis le début._ Comment t'appelles-tu mon ange ?

-Je m'appelle Naomi.

-C'est un joli prénom que tu as là, on va s'en sortir ne t'en fais pas. Je vais te reconduire à ta mère, elle sera très heureuse de te voir.

-Merci monsieur Potter ! »

S'écria la fillette tout en enlaçant l'adolescent qui se laissa faire.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? _Demanda le jeune homme à la femme plus vieille, espérant que cette dernière prendrait les devants de leur petit groupe._

-Il y a une autre porte par là, elle doit mener à la suite du manoir, nous devons continuer à avancer, rester au même endroit, ce n'est jamais très prudent. Mais avant tout, il faut fouiller cette pièce, voir si nous ne pouvons pas trouver de 'cadeaux' comme les as appelé Voldemort. »

« Je te déteste Ron ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça à Harry ? _Cria Hermione avec rage vers le roux qui étaient entourés de Neville et Seamus afin qu'il ne s'enfuie pas alors que Dumbledore devait arriver le plus vite possible._

-Ce que j'ai fait … il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Je suis pressé de le voir crevé ! _Des larmes jaillirent sur les joues de la brunette qui ne croyait pas en la cruauté des mots de son ancien ami._

-Ron … _Prononça-t-elle pitoyablement avant d'éclater en sanglot, soutenu par Ginny qui ne croyait pas non plus à la manière dont son frère avait trahi le camp de la lumière._

\- Que s'est-il passer ? Monsieur Longdubat, répondez moi ! _Demanda d'une voix pressée Dumbledore qui avait été suivi dans sa course par Minerva Mc Gonagall et Snape._

-C'est Ron monsieur, il a lancé une balle sur Harry qui l'a rattrapé, sauf que c'était un porte-loin, Harry a disparu monsieur.

-Un porte-loin … mais c'est impossible ! _S'écria le vieillard, lui-même peinait à créer ce genre d'objet qui demandait une grande puissance magique, afin que bien sûr l'objet puisse traverser une grande barrière magique comme pour Poudlard. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait du y mettre une puissance considérable._ Monsieur Weasley, qu'avez-vous à dire ? _Demanda t-il sèchement, encore éberlué qu'un ami ait pu trahir son protégé de la sorte._

-Mais absolument rien monsieur le directeur. Je suis **heureux** qu'Harry soit aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres. _Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations indignés et coléreuses lorsqu'ils se firent interrompre par un grand écran qui apparut au dessus de la cheminée et qui montrait des cachots. »_

Plusieurs des visages enfermés dans les cages leur étaient inconnus mais personne ne manqua de remarquer l'expression rassurante qu'avait prit Harry pour rassurer une petite fille.

La caméra effectua un zoom sur le jeune homme comme pour montrer l'ironie et souligner l'horreur de la situation, qui oserait enfermer une petite fille dans une de ces espèces de cages ?

Le discours de Voldemort leur parvint parfaitement aux oreilles et alors que les « candidats » disparaissaient de l'écran, le visage de Lucius Malfoy leur parvint, visiblement, il était maintenant parfaitement clair qu'il assumait son rôle de mangemort ou que Voldemort tenait à ce que ce même rôle soit dévoilé au public.

Toujours aussi gracieux et froid, Lucius Malfoy tenait dans ses mains un parchemin, illisible pour ceux qui regardaient l'écran mais il débuta sa lecture de sa voix suave et agréable à l'oreille même si froide.

« Bonjour à tous, cette émission n'est pas seulement transmise à Poudlard, mais bien dans toute l'Angleterre sorcière. Ceci, est une demande d'abandon des pouvoirs, à la fois du ministère, et de Dumbledore. Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas vu, mais il y a 20 personnes dans ce jeu. _Il laissa passer un petit moment de flottement avant de reprendre._ Toutes ne survivront pas, et il y a de fortes chances pour que cela ne soit qu'une hécatombe. Nous vous proposons un marché, si vous acceptez de parier sur l'une de ses personnes, elle bénéficiera de 'cadeaux', d'aide afin de survivre, cependant si malgré ce pari la personne sur laquelle vous avez pariez, trouve la mort, alors vous devrez prêter serment à Lord Voldemort. Envoyez un parchemin par hibou pour les paris. Nous vous laissons à présent profiter de l'émission. »

L'image de Lucius Malfoy se brouilla puis disparu pour laisser place à quatre écrans plus petits.

Le regard noisette et embué de larmes d'Hermione se posa instinctivement sur l'écran en bas à droite, montrant Harry en train de fouiller dans une pièce à la recherche de quelque chose. Il était accompagné de la même petite fille qu'au début et d'une jeune femme.

Harry trouva quelques parchemins vierges, dont il ne voyait pas l'utilité, trouvant un petit couteau heureusement aiguisé ainsi qu'une protection pour le torse qui semblait s'adapter au tour de taille de la personne. Sachant que Naomi était la seule sans protection, et sans baguette ni capable de faire le moindre sort, le jeune brun lui mit la robe de protection qui s'adapta immédiatement à sa taille.

Il s'agenouilla devant la fillette et lui confia le couteau qu'il plaça dans la poche de la robe de protection sorcière tout en lui faisant promettre de ne se servir du couteau qu'en absolu nécessité.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien ici.

-Attendez, vous ne m'avez pas encore dit votre nom.

-Je m'appelle Alice, jeune Potter. Allons-y maintenant. »

Ils furent interrompus un instant par des hurlements de douleur qui venaient visiblement du hall d'entrée, ils préférèrent ne pas s'attarder et marchèrent le long de la pièce suivante, très semblable à la première, sur leurs gardes ils y entrèrent à la queue, Naomi ferma la marche, se tenant proche du seul jeune homme du groupe.

Alice hurla soudainement de douleur, tout en s'effondrant au sol, choqué Harry s'approcha d'elle dans le but de savoir ce qu'elle avait mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre, son hurlement se prolongea un long moment et la magie de la jeune femme commença à s'évaporer par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Alice ! »

Cria choqué et effrayé le jeune homme, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Cela sembla durant un long moment, Naomi s'était rapprochée de la jeune femme qui continuait de s'égosiller avant qu'enfin, son dernier brin de magie ne s'échappe dans les airs. Elle avait semble t-il marcher sur une rune suintante de magie noire et d'une énergie négative.

La blonde retomba mollement au sol sans que le jeune Gryffondor n'ait le temps de la rattraper, la jeune sorcière était évanouie, prenant son courage à deux mains, mais se sachant trop faible pour pouvoir la porter, il la traîna comme il le put vers l'autre pièce, suivi de Naomi qui ne cessait de sangloter, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Harry ne pensa pas à la consoler, vu que lui-même était entièrement perdu.

Il ouvrit la porte et eut la joie de tomber sur une toute petite pièce, un haut parleur parla à son entrée.

« Bienvenu chez candidats, ceci est une zone de repos, félicitations pour l'avoir trouvé, vous pourrez y rester au maximum une journée, aucun autre candidat ne sera accepter et vous êtes prié de respecter les délais. Bon repos à vous. »

Harry trouva cela entièrement inapproprié, il était comme un mouton à l'abattoir, bien traité avant la mort, mais cette dernière serait toujours là pour lui. Il fut heureux de voir des potions sur l'une des tables, et étiquetés en plus ! Il déposa la jeune femme sur l'un des canapés et alla farfouiller dans les potions, certes cela ne serait que temporaire mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, à moins de faire apparaître un médicomage ici …

Il attrapa celle avec indiqué « Régénération de magie ». Cependant il hésita …

« Allez Potter … vous n'êtes pas si idiot … prenez le flacon rouge ! _Dumbledore se retourna vers Severus._

-Que venez-vous de dire, mon cher Severus ?

-Regardez, ce n'est pas le bon étiquetage. Ils ont voulus le tromper, et s'il le fait … les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses ! »

Grognant dans sa barbe et faisant confiance à son instinct, Harry attrapa le flacon de couleur rouge et le fit boire à la jeune femme, il fut soulagé de ressentir la pulsation magique augmenter dans le corps de la jeune femme.

« Merci Snape pour ces foutus cours ! »

S'écria t-il soulagé.

Il se tourna vers la petite fille et lui déclara qu'elle devait se reposer pour le lendemain.

C'est ce que lui-même fit malgré l'heure assez peu avancée, gardant cependant sa baguette dans sa main, au cas où Voldemort pourrait être assez tordu pour l'attaquer ici.

La nuit se passa bien, à son grand soulagement, il se réveilla avant Alice et Naomi et fut heureux de voir de la nourriture dans une assiette, sa joie fut de courte durée en ne voyant qu'un seul repas, où étaient donc celui pour Alice et la fille ? Même si le repas était complet, ils ne pourraient jamais se le partager …

La femme blonde se réveilla et son regard était sombre, sombre de toute vie, comme si elle savait quelque chose et lorsqu'elle chuchota, afin de ne pas réveiller la petite fille qui dormait encore, elle déclara.

« Ma magie a été drainé entièrement …

-C'est impossible ! Je vous ai donné une potion de régénération de magie …

-C'était un sort noir, je n'ai plus de magie, je ne vaux rien de mieux qu'une cracmole à présent !

-Mais enfin …

-Ecoutez moi Potter, je suis condamnée, au même titre que les moldus. Sans magie je ne pourrais pas vous lancer des sorts de soin ou autres. Sortez votre baguette, que je vous apprends cela rapidement.

-Très bien Alice. »

Quelques sorts lui furent après, la blonde n'était après tout qu'une employée du ministère, elle ne pouvait pas lui apprendre mieux mais faute de quoi, Harry s'en contentait.

Dans cette pièce sans fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, le brun réveilla la petite fille sur qui il avait décidé de veiller, et les deux plus jeunes se partagèrent le repas, ce qui remplit leur ventre de contentement, du moins pour le moment.

Le brun fut soulagé de porter encore son uniforme, et que ce dernier ait de grandes poches, spécialement conçus pour que les élèves puissent marcher avec une vingtaine de potions sans que cela ne pose de problèmes, surtout grâce à un sortilège qui permettait aux flacons de ne pas se casser, il les prit toutes, dans le doute dans lequel il serait blessé ou pouvait subitement tombé malade.

Il fouilla une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, ne dénichant rien de particulier.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas venir Alice ? Vous pourriez survivre ?

-Il n'en n'est pas question ! Mon corps me fait encore mal, gaspiller une potion pour si peu … c'est inutile crois moi. Sauve-toi, et protège la petite.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous sauver …

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Va maintenant. »

Sans atteindre plus longtemps, et sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux, Harry abaissa la poignée de la porte et se dirigea dehors en compagnie de Naomi.

Il ne savait pas que quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme qu'il avait abandonnée derrière lui, allait mourir lorsqu'un homme pénétra dans la pièce et sous la voix de Voldemort qui lui soufflait que s'il tuait la jeune femme il aurait un cadeau, un soutien pour survivre plus longtemps.

Alice s'était défendu, donnant des coups de pieds, de poings, de griffes mais son corps déjà épuisé par la magie noire qu'il avait reçu, se vida de toute vie, étranglée par cet homme trop fort et déjà fou dans ce manoir trop grand.


End file.
